Poison Ivy (Batman
Poison Ivy appears in the film as the second main villain and later as the true villain. She is portrayed as a very seductive and deadly villainess with lips filled with venom which made her kiss fatally poisonous to whomever she shared it with. Poison Ivy was portrayed by Uma Thurman.In the film's plot she began her career as Dr. Pamela Isley working in the jungles of South America in an "Arboreal Preservation Project" funded by Wayne Enterprises. Like her villainous persona she aspired to give plants and flowers the mean to fight back from the "thoughtless ravages of men" but lacked the means to do so. After stumbling across her partner, Dr. Jason Woodrue's, plans for world domination using her research materials to do so.He tries to get her to join him in his conquest, disgusted she rejects him and he kills her in response by pushing her into venom samples, the chemicals cooking the ground and burying her into the soil. Later, Woodrue talks on the phone in Isley's old work area and disturbs her natural grave, now growing ivy over it. Suddenly, the ground rumbles and boils with supernatural force, glowing with eerie pink light. Upon inspecting it the ground erupts expelling Isley who had was in hibernation rather than dead. A far cry from her previous appearance Isley now bloomed with irresistable beauty and beguiling charm. Easily seducing the smitten Woodrue, Isley alurred him into sharing a long, passionate kiss with her. Upon finishing she revealed the now-toxic nature of her lips and within moments he died, choking to death on the natural venom corroding his organs. With a henchman of Woodrue's creation, Bane, in tow Isley declared the world belonged to the plants and herself, deeming herself "Mother Nature" thanks to the new form her former persona's death had given her. Isley goes to Gotham City and under the guise of her former persona ambushes her former boss Bruce Wayne, Wayne Enterprise's CEO, at a press event to have him help her in her plans by having him stop all projects that toxify the environment. He rejects the proposal, reasoning the cost of human life would be too great to allow it. Angered Isley proclaims that the plants will reclaim the planet and that there would no-one to protect them. Her mad proclamations are laughed off by the press and she is explained to that in Gotham City Batman & Robin are protecting them- even from plant and flowers. Attempting to soften the blow Wayne gives Isley an invitation to an upcoming event (a "Save the Rainforest" themed ball) where the duo would appear if she wished to meet them. Leaving quietly Isley decided to take him up on the invitation sinisterly declaring to rid herself of the pests leaving Gotham hers for the greening. True to her intentions Isley makes her presence known to Batman & Robin at the ball. Gate-crashing the party with a literally show-stopping performence before a captive audience. On top of tribal-themed "mouth" overlooking the crowd, adorned in a fluffy magenta gorilla costume she performed a seductive strip-tease revealing herself as the red-haired leafy goddess that killed Jason Woodrue. Dousing the crowd- and the Dynamic Duo, her intended targets- with concentrated pheromones ("love-dust") Isley had the room throughly enraptured by her. Making her way down to the stage where Batman & Robin waited Isley revealed herself and gave her new name as Poison Ivy. In turn Ivy seduced both Batman & Robin with her love-dust and her seductively poisonous charms inciting them to fight one another for her affections. Her plans are thwarted with the arrival of Mr. Freeze causing the pair to combat him rather themselves. Watching Freeze Ivy took note of his ruthless strength intent on possibly using him to help further her own devices. With Batman & Robin in pursuit of an escaping Freeze Ivy took her leave as well, but not before blowing a kiss to an enamoured Robin. Establishing a garden lair in an abandoned Turkish Bath-house, Poison Ivy infiltrated Arkham Asylum in an effort to break out Freeze who had recently been incarcerated there. While Bane recovered his equipment, Ivy lied her way into his cell, claiming to be his 'sister'. Within moments the stationed guards in his cell were smitten with Ivy. With her love-dust for good measure Ivy seduced them and killed them with a poison kiss gaining Freeze's admiration upon doing so. Ivy proposes a pairing between them, offering to set him free as an incentive. Cautiously he asks what she wants from him in return but she turns the conversation to other things. With little choice he accepts her offer and with their combined forces they break out his cell and escape into the Gotham River. The trio make for Freeze's hideout to pick up some things of Freeze's, along with his terminally-ill wife whom he had frozen in stasis until he can find a cure for her disease. Unfortunately Freeze's escape had reached the Dynamic Duo and they were there along with the police. Both parties split-up with Poison Ivy and Bane distracting Batman & Robin and rescuing his wife while Freeze recovered his much-needed power diamonds from the police. Luring them to the basement with the scent of her love-dust Ivy seduced one of the pair starting with Robin while Bane held off Batman. Now knowing of her evil nature Robin tried to stop her but Ivy was unfazed seducing him with her love-dust, silencing him into a love-struck stupor. Reinforcing her influence over the young hero Ivy offered to kiss him, Robin offering no resistance to her. Before they could get far Bane knocked Batman to the floor nearby snapping them out of their moment. Robin, momentarily breaking of Ivy's spell faced off against Bane in his mentor's stead with Ivy turned attentions to Batman. Unfortunately Batman was a stronger-willed than Robin and despite being pinned down by her he was wily to her charms and stopped her from trying to kiss him. Before Batman could arrest Ivy however Bane saved her by attacking him from behind. While they resumed their battle Ivy sought out Robin whom Bane had stunned. Waiting till he was on his feet she resumed her seduction of him. Preying on his heroic ego and her past seductive efforts Poison Ivy made him fall completely in love with her, disregarding her villainous identity and taking the place of his better judgement. At her mercy, Ivy moved into kiss him until Batman stopped them, inches before their lips could meet. Knowing that Batman was onto her Ivy made moves to escape but thanks to her charms the spell on Robin was indefinte and he fought Batman over her honour to Ivy's amusement. Because of this, Ivy and Bane escaped unchallenged and headed back to meet Freeze. Before she left however Ivy pulled the plug on Freeze's wife leaving her to die so that Freeze would be easily manipulated by her with no "competition" as she put it. Returning to her now-blooming garden lair Ivy told the waiting of his wife's death- claiming that Batman deactivated her. Freeze angrily accused her of lying until Ivy gave him proof- a necklace she scavenged from the woman's corpse. As expected by her manipulation Freeze flew into a rage proclaiming to kill Batman & Robin in revenge. Using his grief and anger, Ivy twisted him into turning his wrath to the entire world, in turn giving her free reign to rule the world with her mutated plants, a natural by-product of her own creation, leaving them the only two humans left in the world. Brimming with vengeance and evil Freeze agreed. With a plan already concocted Freeze ordered Ivy to distract the Bat and Bird while he prepared to freeze Gotham City. Eager to help, Ivy set out with a plan of her own. Under the guise of Pamela Isley one last time she attended the unveiling of a new telescope Bruce Wayne had donated to the Gotham Observatory. Hidden amongst the crowd she singled out Comissioner Gordon. Inquiring about the whereabouts of the Bat-signal she seduced him with love-dust disguised in a ivy-leaf shaped compact make-up case. Effective on the older gentleman she pressed him regarding access to it. Falling for the bait, the smitten police officer produced the keys to it, offering to show it her. Languidly blowing more dust into his face she took the keys from him and left him reeling, briefly toying with the idea to kiss him but deciding against it (claiming him to be too old for her). With that she left the observatory and made for the Bat-signal's location. At her command Bane ripped the light from it's point of origin and has it taken to her lair and changes the signal from a bat to a bird. To lure Robin to her lair, in a final effort to seduce and murder him. Robin responds to the call as she knew he would having alluded sending a Robin-signal for him in her last seduction of him. She waited deep inside her lair and as he drew to the heart she revealed herself; a great bud opened where she lay voluptuously for him within a massive flower at the end of a lily-pad strewn pond; the mistress of all she surveyed. Beckoning him to her Robin made his way across the pond. Laying down beside her Ivy began to seduce him. Robin tries to gain information about Freeze from her and Ivy asks for him to kiss her and she'll tell him. Telling her he'll kiss her if she tells him, Ivy tells him Freeze's plan with belief that he won't live to make use of the knowledge. After she divulges the info Robin tries to leave, reasoning that he has to stop him but Ivy holds him back asking for "one kiss, my love. For luck" curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips. Unable to resist her, Robin submits and they share an eager kiss. Pulling away after a moment Ivy reveals with mock-"sadness" her true nature to him and gleefully condems him to his coming death. Unfortunately for her Robin had been playing along with her from the very moment he stepped into her lair and was prepared for her. Wearing a protective film on his own lips rendered him immune from the deadly effects of her poison allowing him to survive a kiss from her. Momentarily stunned by the revelation Ivy angrily shoved Robin into the lily pond leaving him to the underwater vines to drown him. Trying to escape Ivy is stopped in her tracks by Batman, whom had apparently came with Robin, but Ivy quickly incapacitated him the help of her plants. After briefly taunting him she made moves to leave once before a third figure, an unknown Bat-costumed woman, Batgirl, broke through a skylight and confronted her. Ivy tried to defeat her but was unable to match her opponent's fighting prowess. She pulled a switch-blade on her but she was quickly disarmed and incapacitated herself, becoming trapped within her own flower-bed that she and Robin had flirted on. Ivy was left in this condition thereafter for the police until her eventual incarceration. We last see Poison Ivy in a dishevelled and maddened state plucking the petals of a flower sadly playing the old "loves me, loves me not" game. She's interrupted by the surprise emergence of Mr. Freeze within her cell. Originally pleased to see her "partner-in-crime" she quickly learns that he knows that it was her who had tried to kill his wife. With that he declares that he has come to make her life a living hell, to her stunned horror, what Freeze then did to her is unknown but as anyone can imagine, it couldn't have been pleasant. This incarnation of Poison Ivy is a much-more sexually provocative seductress while her connection and control of plants- while still present- is given limited screen time, showing her once able to control plant growth and issue them orders with ease. She frequently uses her irresistable looks and seduction to get what she wants, becoming the epitome of vamp. It's mostly apparent with Robin, with her being able to quickly and easily seduce him to the point that he's prepared to break away from Batman at her whim. Her poison kiss is the only damaging weapon she at her disposal and every successful kiss has resulted in death which when combined with her crippling seductive powers and love-dust made her a very deadly villainess. Poison in every sense of the word. Category:Antagonists Category:Forgotten Lot